The last
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Historia basada genéricamente en las imágenes spoiler de THE LAST,la ultima pelicula de la franquicia de kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Hola acá les traigo una nueva historia que van amar…..ni yo me lo creo T-T. El fin, como todos sabrán en NARUHINA ES CANNON y no podía desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad de escribir una historia basada en una imagen muy linda de los nuevos trailers. OMG es tan genial que se me cae la baba.

Como he dicho o se puedo haber entendido esta historia tiene alto contenido NARUHINA, por lo que pido a los narusakus que de abstengan de escribir comentarios ofensivos en mis historias. Desde ya muchas gracias.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos Bla Bla y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Me encontraba junto a Naruto-Kun en una vieja cabaña. Nos estábamos escondiendo de Toneri, el cual parecía estar obsesionado conmigo, según él "por un encanto especial que poseía por ser una Hyuuga".Me dieron escalofríos de solo recordar a ese sujeto tan feo, sentí algo caliente en mi espalda y pude ver la chaqueta de Naruto-Kun sobre mis hombros. Mire al frente y él estaba sentando un poco lejos de mi.

-Naruto-Kun-me miro-Gracias-volteo la cabeza pero al hacer eso lanzo un quejido de dolor-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Solo me duele un poco la espalda-lo rodee y pude notar manchas de sangre en su remera blanca. Rapidamente busque en mi mochila los elementos necesarios para curarlo.

-Levántate la remera-él se sonrojo y me miro sorprendido-debo curarte-con todo el dolor del mundo y siendo asistido por mi, Naruto levanto su remera a la altura de sus omoplatos.

-Agh-gimió de dolor cuando coloque pomada curativa en sus heridas.

-Lo siento. No se me da lo médico y tratando de curarte te causo más dolor-no obtuve respuesta de su parte, así que opte por: terminar de curarlo, salir del escondite y llorar un largo rato acompañada como otras tantas veces de mi amarga soledad.

Coloque las últimas vendas en su espalda y cuando me pare dispuesta a irme, su voz me detuvo.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando últimamente?-seguía sentado dándome la espalda-¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Acaso es eso? ¿Te has olvidado de mí y ahora tienes otro amor?

-No es así Naruto-Kun-suspire tranquilamente.

-Entonces explícame como es, dattebayo-bufo exasperado caminando en círculos como un león enjaulado.

-¿Por qué te importa en todo caso?-el Uzumaki bajo la cabeza en silencio. Volvi a darme vuelta con claras intenciones de irme pero volvió a detenerme.

-Porque…..-titubeó nervioso-porque… ¡Me gustas dattebayo!-grito sonrojado dejándome anonada ¿como que le gusto? tiene que ser una broma o un sueño. Pellizque mi brazo izquierdo pero Naruto sigue parado frente a mi.

-Tiene que ser una broma, como las que hacías cundo eras chico.

-Nunca bromearía con algo tan serio como los sentimientos…y menos con los de la chica que me gusta.

-¡Deja de mentir!-me arme de valor y lo enfrente.

-No estoy mintiendo ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Hace unos días en el festival de invierno, reciviaste una bufanda verde de una y la usas, por lo que ella debe ser más especial que yo, la persona que dices que te gusta-camina hacia su mochila y saca dicho objeto.

-¿Esta bufanda?-asistí con la cabeza, que pregunta más obvia-tienes razón, la uso porque una chica muy importante para mi la tejió-mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas-una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida y a la que voy a amar pase lo que pase-dejo que las lagrimas caigan por mis mejillas quedando ocultas bajo mi flequillo-a esta bufanda la hizo mi madre antes de que yo naciera-siento que se acerca a mi-Konohamaru me la dio hace unos días. Ahora ¿me crees?-toco mis mejillas con sus fríos pulgares secando así mis lagrimas.

-Lamento haberte reclamado, no estaba en derecho a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? como dije anteriormente tú me gustas y me agrada que expreses tus preocupaciones amorosas conmigo. Yo…..quiero decirte que estas en condiciones de reclamarme porque…eres la dueña de mi corazón-demasiada información para mi cerebro, poco aire para mis pulmones, situación critica…me desmayo.

A lo lejos se oye el canto de los pájaros y la luz interrumpe el descanso de mis ojos. Me acomodo más en mi almohada y me cubro con mi manta. Dispuesta a dormir para seguir soñando con Naruto-Kun, caigo en mi realidad. Me levanto de sopetón con los ojos muy abiertos, la almohada era el regazo de Naruto y la manta era su campera. Enrojeci al notar su mirada divertida.

-Lo siento

-No importa, me encanta cuando te sonrojas-él también tiene en leve rubor en sus mejillas-ahora solo quiero hacer algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cierra los ojos y los sabrás-obedecí y espere por unos tres minutos, abrí los ojos y fue ahí que Naruto me beso. Nuestros labios estuvieron juntos hasta que se nos acabo el aire

-No voy a dejar que nadie me separe de ti, es una promesa dattebayo-sonreí nuevamente sabiendo que pasara lo que pasare el cumpliría esa promesa.

….FIN…..

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un simple reviews?

Cambiando radicalmente de tema….El otro día estaba yo navegando por los humildes reviews de mis historias (pronto actualizare) y una alegría salvaje me aparece:

ATADALOVE y FanFicMaticaescribieron en mis historias. El día más feliz de mi vida…..me dieron alegría por una semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es el capitulo 2 (que no pensaba hacer, pero los spoiler naruhina inspiraron a mi cerebro para seguir escribiendo)

Ahora va dedicada a todos los que me escribieron reviews y siguen mis historias (que no actualizo porque me llevo materias T-T, mi mama piensa que estoy haciendo trabajos) El año naruhina afecto seriamente mi rendimiento académico.

El fin…Naruto no me pertenece (le pertenece a Kishimoto) si me perteneciera, la película a la semana de ser estrenada en Japón, se estrenaría en los países latinoamericanos.

Capitulo 2

Recordaba lo que paso luego de nuestro primer beso, Toneri apareció y me dijo que si me iba con él, me dejaría ver a mi hermana. Me encontraba en una encrucijada ¿dejar al amor de mi vida para irme con otro hombre? no se oía bien pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ese tipo tenia a mi pequeña Hanabi y valla a saber uno que le hizo.

-Hinata, no te vallas-la voz de Naruto me trajo de vuelta aunque ya era tarde, Toneri me había tomado del brazo más que dispuesto a llevarme con él.

-Lo siento Naruto-Kun-susurre solo para sus oídos.

-La bella dama ya ha tomado su decisión. Nos vamos mi futura princesa-asistí levemente con la cabeza, a lo que el rubio de mis sueños grito furioso:

-¡Sobre mi frío cadáver podrás alejar a Hinata de mi lado!-preparo un rasengan y se dispuso atacar. Lo último que sentí fue mi cabeza chocando contra el duro piso de esa cueva.

Comienza Prov. Naruto.

Se fue. Le dije lo que sentía por ella y se largo con el larguirucho de las nieves ¿La habia espantado?

Han pasado 3 días desde que Hinata se fue de mi lado. Llegue a la triste conclusión de que ya no me ama porque la hice esperar mucho y me correspondió el beso y la declaración para hacerme sufrir como yo la hice sufrir en estos 3 años de espera. Me lo merezco por idiota.

-Naruto, ya es hora de levantarte. Tenemos que buscar a Hanabi y Hinata-Shikamaru ingreso a mi carpa.

-No voy a hacerlo dattebayo. Hinata puede cuidarse sola, después de todo ella decidió irse con el flacucho pelo de algodón.

-Naruto, Hinata es una de nuestras compañeras de misión y no podemos dejarla atrás, tampoco cumplimos la misión, aún no rescatamos a Hanabi. Eres un problemático.

-Déjame en paz-me tape hasta la cabeza haciendo que Shikamaru tome la decisión de irse.

-Naruto-me destape y Sakura estaba frente a mi mirando con pena.

-No me mires así, me molesta.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? no eres el Naruto con el que compartí equipo, que grita a los cuatro vientos que vas a ser hokage luego de Kakashi…..el que esta locamente enamorado de una chica de cabello azul y ojos como la luna-golpe bajo. Si esto fuera un juego: Sakura 1-Naruto 0.

-¿De que sirve estar enamorado, si la chica que te gusta no te mira como tú quieres que te mire?-marcador empatado.

-Estas sintiendo lo mismo que Hinata ha sentido estos 3 años-Tanto para Sakura.

-En este momento ella debe estar junto a Toneri riéndose de lo idiota que soy.

-¡No digas eso!-Sakura me golpeo en la cabeza-No tienes una minima idea de cuanto sufrió Hina por ti-bajo la cabeza-este comportamiento no es normal en ella pero quedándote de brazos cruzados y sentado en una cama no vas a solucionar nada. Naruto mírame-obedecí su petición-Ella te ama, jamás dudes de eso porque es la verdad. Ha pasado los últimos 12 años de su vida dándote apoyo aunque no te hallas dado cuenta.

Recapacita Naruto, si no lo haces puedes perder a lo más valioso que vas a encontrar en tu vida ¿quieres saber por que te digo todo esto?-asistí fuertemente-porque las mujeres solo tenemos un amor de la vida, por el cual seriamos capaces de dar todo incluida nuestra vida. Vos sos el amor de la vida de Hinata, asi que lucha por ella.

Salio caminando tranquilamente mientras yo me cambie lo más rápido que podía, prometiéndome a mi mismo RECUPERARE A HINA-CHAN Y LE PARTIRE LA CARA A LA NUBE CON CARA DE HOMOSEXUAL POR HABER TOMADO SIN PERMISO ALGO QUE LE PERTENECE A UZUMAKI NARUTO,DATTEBAYO..

FIN.

Gracias por los reviews, encerio de todo corazón gracias, por eso esta historia para todos los que leyeron mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Como estoy con las actualizaciones…mucha inspiración :-)

FELIZ AÑO Nuevo, pásenla lindo

Capitulo 3

Prov. Hinata

Suspire pesadamente. Han pasado 3 días desde que tome esta decisión, la de alejarme de Naruto-Kun para poder ver a mi hermanita.

Recuerdo muy bien lo que paso luego de que desperté:

Inicio de flasback:

Abrí lo ojos lentamente encontrándome con Toneri viéndome fijamente. Aunque parezca absurdo volví a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos me encontraría con el rostro sonriente de Naruto.

-¿No puedes aceptar tu realidad? Has venido por voluntad propia, cabe destacar, a mi castillo conmigo. Acepta que me amas más que al chico rubio con el que luche-se acerco y tomo mi rostro.

-Quiero ver a mi hermanita-se lo exigí ya que solo por ese motivo fui a su lado. Sonrie divertido y tomando mi mano me llevo al cuarto donde tenia a Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi!-corro a su lado soltando bruscamente a Toneri-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tengo miedo nee-san-susurro a mi oído en medio del llanto.

Fin del flasback.

Toneri me llevo a otro cuarto con una chimenea, hizo que se sentara en una silla de madera y me dio una bolsa con lana y dos agujas.

-Quiero que tejas una bufanda como la que tenias el día que te vi por primera vez.

-¿Por qué quieres una bufanda roja?

-Por el hilo rojo del destino, después de todo estaremos juntos por siempre-se fue riendo como un loco del cuarto.

Fue entonces que inicie el tejido. La lana iba y venia por las agujas, cada nudo significaba un sentimiento, pensamiento o recuerdo para mi amado Naruto-Kun. Habre estado dos horas sumida en mi tarea cuando él me hablo.

-Hora de comer MI dulce princesa. Deja MI bufanda en aquella mesa-enfatizó las palabras posesivas y volvió con su manía de jalarme del brazo. Me llevo a un comedor, Hanabi se encontraba allí.

-Hanabi-ella me miro y sonrío-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunte enfadada. Mi hermana no sonreiría si tenia miedo, menos como….Naruto-Kun.

-Nada-se encogió de hombros-solo apague un poco su espíritu de lucha.

-¿Por qué?

-Me recordaba a alguien-frunció el ceño-y también intento escaparse. Todo fue pensando en tu bien-alce una ceja a modo de pregunta-Si vuelve a escapar la matare y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?-asistí asustada con la cabeza, en lo posible tratando de alejarme de él.

Mientras comía solo tenia en mi mente a una persona, necesitaba que nos viniera a rescatar pese a que ahora de seguro me odie y piense que jugué con sus sentimientos. Aunque sabia que todo eso era cierto aún mantenía la esperanza. Me puso incomoda sentir la penetrante mirada de Toneri sobre mi.

Al terminar de comer me llevo de nuevo al cuarto y me dijo que acabara con labor que me había encargado con anterioridad.

-Naruto-Kun-susurre al viento presionando la bufanda contra mi pecho y cerrando los ojos, cuando sentí que alguien arrancaba de mis manos dicho objeto abrí los ojos. Frente a mi estaba el villano de nuestra triste historia de amor.

-Aún no lo olvidas ¿verdad?-se acerco a la chimenea-tejiste esta bufanda pensando en que él como todo un príncipe azul acudiría a rescatarte. Tienes que quitarte la idea del rescate de la cabeza-tiro la bufanda al fuego y esta se consunto lentamente

-Se que a pesar de que me odia va a rescatarme a mi y a Hanabi

-Eso no pasara mi adorable princesa-tomo mi mentón-mate al chico rubio que trato de defenderte.

-¿Qué?-eso era imposible, Naruto es la persona más fuerte que conozco pero una parte de mi aceptaba esto como verdad y se rompía por dentro.

-Lo que oiste, le quite todo su chackra haciendo que caiga de una altura muy elevada y...muera.

-¡No!-lloraba, pataleaba, gritaba y golpeaba-¡Te odio!

Nada me prepararía para lo que paso después….

Hasta acá es este capitulo ¿que habrá pasado? ¿A quien le habrá recordado Hanabi?

Las respuestas a esto y más en el próximo capitulo. COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS!


End file.
